Kenzaki Makoto (Mankai Smile!)
Makoto Kenzaki (剣崎 真琴 Kenzaki Makoto, Mackenzie Mack) is one of the main Cures in Mankai Smile Dokidoki Precure. Originally from the Trump Kingdom, she is a very famous idol and fashionista. She is a very responsible and head-strong girl, but is also independent and often sacrifices herself for the sake of others. Her Cure form is Cure Sword (キュアソード Kyua Sōdo), Cure Sword Engage Mode, And Cure Sword Parthenon Mode. Appearance Makoto has Light pink hair and dark pink eyes, which she holds around her face neatly using hair clips. Her casual costume consists of white shirt, long indigo vest, little dark sand colored shorts and white boots. She also wears a dark grey tie. As Cure Sword, her entire look is light purple and white. Her eyes and hair are purple, and her hairstyle resembles a short version of Cure Beat's, with curled ends her hair is a little bit longer. Her costume is a dress with a small choker. Her sleeves resemble the pink Cures', with ribbons at the wrists. There is a big purple ribbon with long ends on her right hip. She also wears light purple pants. There are also feathers on her shoulders, with the left side being longer. Her boots reach above her knees, and are purple with white sharp toe tips and heels. On her chest rests a purple heart-shaped brooch. On her right side, hangs her Lovely Commune Personality History Cure Sword Again Relationships Aida Mana Yotsuba Alice ' 'Hishikawa Rikka ' 'Madoka Aguri ' Cure Sword '"The blade of Infinite! Cure Sword!" 無限の刃! キュアソード！ Mugen no Yaiba! Kyua Sōdo! Cure Sword (キュアソード Kyua Sōdo) is Makoto's Pretty Cure alter ego. She represents courage. Transformation Dabyi calls out her name before Makoto places her transformation Cure Lovead onto Dabyi's silver heart medallion object and shouts "Pretty Cure Love Link!" She then Makoto says " ''Mugen Ai"'' (Which means infinite Love) ''on her Lovely Commune and the transformation begins. She is seen with most of her body glowing in pink light. First, her hair glows pink and grows into a ponytail, with her spade shaped earrings and hair accessories already there as her hair then turns to a lighter pink. Her arm warmers appear one after the other followed by her dress and her shorts. Her Lovely Commune attaches itself to it. Next her boots appear after striking her legs together. She taps her chest with her hands and the heart brooch materializes. Finally her dress ribbon appears and Cure Sword poses saying her introduction speech. Etymology '''Kenzaki (剣崎):' Ken (剣) means "sword", while zaki (崎) means "small peninsula" or "promontory". Makoto (真琴): Makoto is a common given name that means integrity and sincerity. Individually, Ma (真) means "pure/true", while the koto (琴) is a traditional Japanese instrument. The whole name can also pronounce as the whole word Makoto (真). Songs Songs Duets Kyō Eien Ni (Together Forever) Along with Aya Hiroshige '' Shining Star Along with Aya Hiroshige'' Movie Songs Kyō Eien Ni (Together Forever) Along with Miyamoto Kanako Hikari No Watashi Tachi No Mirai (Our Future Of Light) Along with Aya Hiroshige Christmas Songs Kiyoshi Kono Yoru (Silent Night)'' Along with Aya Hiroshige.'' Gallery Profiles Dokidoki!.Precure.full.1605041.jpg|Cure Sword's Profile 5168a1f4bfb302136b939ca6998fbcf9.jpg|Kenzaki Makoto's Summer Outfit Kenzaki.Makoto.full.1442142.jpg|Makoto's Second Profile Kenzaki.Makoto.600.1437816.jpg 242px-Sword.dance.prfo.jpg|Sword's Real Profile Opening 20140115002825.jpg Me.jpg O0400022412574656081.jpg 6f07a2fb-s.jpg tumblr_mhnp4nys1V1s039lzo1_500.jpg Screenshots 03edcb53.jpg 20130616100319.jpg 20130904010854f29.jpg 20140115002825.jpg 20140115002826.jpg 20140126185752.jpg B459d8e8.jpg B95e0eb7.jpg Dokip716.jpg Dokip720.jpg Dokip723.jpg Dokip724.jpg Me.jpg O0400022412574656081.jpg Tre.jpg 20140115002827.jpg|Makoto Crying 20131222190928.jpg|The Reason why Aika died 20130205053802.jpg|Episode 1 f91378ce-s.jpg ezgif_animate_53a4a3e489e81.gif ezgif_animate_53a4a9d693a57.gif ezgif_animate_53a4a36b7e483.gif Kenzaki Makoto 20130904010854f29.jpg 20130325164533.gif 20130408041731.gif 20130618095003.jpg 20130618095002.jpg 20130624172037.jpg 20130712130022.jpg Kenzaki.Makoto.600.1399217.jpg Kenzaki.Makoto.600.1427305.jpg Cure Sword 03edcb53.jpg 20130616100319.jpg 20140115002826.jpg 320px-Tumblr n1pohhRYqo1sn07v3o1 500.png 384px-Tumblr n2x60y7mq71t1pre6o1 500.jpg B459d8e8.jpg B95e0eb7.jpg Dokip716.jpg Dokip720.jpg Dokip723.jpg Dokip724.jpg Gl1009ab08s.jpg Me.jpg O0400022412574656081.jpg Tre.jpg 20140115002825.jpg|Episode 24 20140126185752.jpg 3208f70c-s.jpg 20130205015133.jpg 20130214095030.jpg 20130522174329.jpg 20130618002622.jpg 20130618125319.jpg 20130618125328.jpg 20130618135459.jpg 20130618135505.jpg d289404e.jpg c178505e-s.jpg ff24d266.jpg ezgif_animate_53a30f29bee6b.gif Category:Cures Category:Lead Cures Category:Pages Category:Purple Cures Category:White Cures Category:Mankai Smile Dokidoki Precure Category:Mankai Smile Dokidoki Precure Characters Category:Mankai Smile Dokidoki Precure Cures Category:User: Cure Flying Category:Cure Flying Category:Cure flying Category:Cure Sword Category:Fan Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Precure Category:Kenzaki Makoto Category:Precure Recolors Category:Pink Cures Category:Idol Category:Three Forms Category:Characters Category:User: Cure Shining Sword Category:User:Cure Shining Sword Category:Cure Shining Sword